Propositions
by Tanutwo
Summary: Plusieurs prologues, à vous de me dire la fiction que vous souhaiteriez lire en premier.
1. Black crash

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Ce soir, je ne vous propose pas de suites mais plutôt plusieurs prologues. En effet, Désenchantement prenant bientôt fin, Internement et Renaissance seront publiées en même temps. Cependant, je n'écris pas toujours sur les mêmes histoires. Pour _"m'aérer"_ la tête, plusieurs fictions sont en attentes. C'est pourquoi, je vais vous donner trois prologues. J'aimerai bien avoir un avis sur laquelle continuer en " _priorité"_. Celle que vous souhaitez lire avant les autres. Sachant qu'évidemment, elles seront toutes publiées un jour ;)**

 **Je vous laisse les découvrir et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous traversons actuellement une zone de turbulences. Nous vous demandons de regagner vos sièges et de vous attacher. Nous vous informons également que nous devrions atteindre les côtes du Brésil dans une heure et vingt-trois minutes. Merci de votre attention et merci d'avoir choisi Air Travis.

Les enceintes grésillèrent, signe que le commandant de bord venait de reposer le micro. Aussitôt, le cliquetis des ceintures de sécurité se fit entendre. Les passagers encore debout retournèrent à leur place, tandis que d'autres s'accrochèrent aux accoudoirs.

\- Les secousses sont de plus en plus violentes, vous ne trouvez pas ?

L'homme qui venait de dire ces paroles devait avoir dans la trentaine. Il avait les cheveux courts, bruns ainsi que des yeux marron. En soit, il n'était pas moche mais il n'était pas particulièrement beau non plus, constata la jeune femme à qui il avait parlé.

\- Le ciel est parfois capricieux, lui répondit-elle d'un sourire rassurant. Vous n'aimez pas l'avion ?

La jeune femme, elle, avait les cheveux longs, bruns également. Elle avait également dans la trentaine mais ses yeux étaient vairons. Un œil marron et un œil noir.

\- Disons que ce n'est pas mon moyen de transport préféré.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, on peut parler. Histoire de vous faire oublier que nous sommes dans les airs et histoire de faire connaissance, lui proposa-t-elle.

Une nouvelle secousse ébranla l'appareil et ses mains se crispèrent aussitôt sur les accoudoirs.

\- Kensi Blye, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Marc Leese, en fit-il de même en ne lâchant qu'une main.

\- Vous êtes originaire du Brésil ?

\- Non. J'y vais pour un entretien professionnel. Et vous ?

\- Vacances. La mer, le soleil, la musique, l'ambiance, sourit-elle.

\- Oh. Ca donne envie. Vous y allez seule ?

\- Oui. Mais qui sait, je ferais peut-être des rencontres.

\- Je l'es….

Sa phrase se perdit dans un bruit d'air assourdissant. L'avion piquait du nez et des lumières aveuglantes clignotaient de toute part. Les masques à oxygène tombèrent brutalement. Kensi s'empara aussitôt du sien et le fixa sur son nez. L'avion perdait en altitude à une vitesse affolante. Plaquée contre son siège, elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de son voisin. La même terreur régnait sur son visage. Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit.

 **o0o0o0o**

\- Alors. A votre avis, Kensi se prélasse, fait les magasins ou elle drague sur la plage ? Demanda Deeks à Sam et Callen.

L'agent Hannah lança un regard à sa montre.

\- A cette heure, elle ne doit même pas encore être arrivée.

\- Si tu voulais la pister, t'aurais dû l'accompagner, annonça Callen.

\- Oooh, allez, ça vous tente pas d'essayer de deviner ce qu'elle est en train de faire ?

\- Non.

\- C'est une grande fille, Deeks, lui rappela Sam.

\- Voilà, pourquoi on ne peut pas bien s'entendre. Vous n'êtes pas assez curieux.

\- Tandis que Kensi l'est.

\- Exactement !

\- Vous étiez fait pour vous entendre alors, lança G. d'un ton plaisantin.

Le sifflement d'Eric retentit, interrompant la conversation.

\- Hééé, venez vite, leur lança-t-il quand les trois agents eurent levé la tête dans sa direction.

\- Kensi a bien choisi sa semaine de vacances, râla Deeks. On n'a rien eu depuis deux semaines et c'est le jour qu'elle part qu'une affaire nous tombe dessus.

\- Tu devras faire ton curieux tout seul, le taquina Sam en montant les marches.

\- Un enquêteur se doit d'être curieux pour obtenir des informations.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'observation où Eric, Nell et Hetty s'y trouvaient déjà. Tous trois fixaient l'écran dans un silence de mort.

\- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Callen en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Chut, écoutez, monta Nell le son.

\- … _pparemment, l'avion ne serait plus apparut sur les radars de contrôle à 200 km des côtes Brésilienne. Nous ignorons toujours la cause de l'accident et même s'il y a des survivants._

La journaliste avait dite cette phrase sans aucune émotion. Elle aurait annoncé qu'un chien avait retrouvé ses maîtres que cela aurait été pareille.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que c'est le vol que Kensi a pris ? Osa interroger Marty, sous le choc de la nouvelle.

\- Malheureusement, oui Monsieur Deeks, souffla Hetty stressée.

\- Je l'appelle, déclara-t-il en s'emparant de son portable.

\- On a déjà essayé. Elle ne répond pas, lui apprit Nell.

L'agent de liaison ne l'écouta pas et sortit de la pièce. Il voulait s'en assurer par lui-même. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries. Il espérait vraiment entendre sa voix mais comme l'avait dit Nell, elle ne décrocha pas. Il lui laissa un message, lui demandant de le rappeler au plus vite avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

\- Vous avez essayé de la localiser avec le gps de son portable ? Lança-t-il à Eric.

\- Callen vient de me demander et son gps ne fonctionne plus. Soit elle l'a désactivé, soit…

\- Tais-toi ! Kensi est un bon agent et même en vacances elle ne l'aurait pas désactivé, le coupa Deeks.

\- Hetty, vous pensez qu'on peut se rendre à l'aéroport pour obtenir des informations ?

\- Allez-y ! Je vais avertir le directeur Vance et lui demander d'appeler la compagnie pour que le personnel coopère avec vous.

\- On vous appelle dès qu'on a du nouveau, leur promit Callen en partant à la suite de Deeks et Sam.

* * *

 **Résumé : Alors que Kensi part en vacances, son avion s'écrase. Remake de Lost, bien que très différente de la série au niveau du scénario.**


	2. Infiltration stupéfiante

**Deuxième choix, fiction qui sera basée uniquement sur une enquête ;)**

* * *

\- Kensi, vous savez que je ne vous donne pas le choix.

\- Et vous savez que je ne les trahirai pas, lui lança-t-elle un regard noir.

L'homme plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, un air attristé se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Je me doutais de votre réponse. Et…

\- Et quoi ? Le coupa-t-elle durement. Elle ne vous convient pas ? Tuer moi qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

L'homme resta stoïque quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirai que vous êtes désespérée.

\- Peut-être bien que je le suis, tourna-t-elle sa tête sur le côté.

De nouveau, un sourire arbora ses lèvres.

\- Oh non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous essayez simplement de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

\- La dernière fois que vous l'avez fait, je me suis retrouvée avec une serviette sur la tête et de l'eau aspergeant mon visage. Pourquoi je voudrai que ça recommence ?

\- Sûrement parce que « _la dernière fois_ » je me suis laissé emporter et que vous avez failli y rester.

Un soupire s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme.

\- Morte, vous ne me serez plus utile, s'approcha-t-il.

\- En vie non plus.

\- C'est là que vous vous trompez, ma chère, lui caressa-t-il les cheveux.

Kensi grimaça de dégoût et secoua la tête.

\- Arrêtez ça.

\- Vous êtes étonnante, déclara-t-il admiratif. Je vais vous avouer un petit secret. Quand je vous ai choisi, je pensais obtenir les informations en moins d'une semaine. Mais vous êtes plus coriace que je ne l'imaginais. Presque deux semaines et je n'ai rien obtenu. Malheureusement pour vous, mon opération est dans quatre jours et je ne tiens pas à avoir vos collègues dans mes pattes. Il va donc falloir me donner les informations rapidement.

 _Quatre jours_. Deux mots merveilleux qui résonnèrent dans le cerveau de l'agent fédéral. Quatre petits jours et si tout se déroulerait comme prévu, c'est en prison qu'elle reverrait cet homme. Cette simple pensée fit apparaitre un fin sourire sur ses lèvres meurtries.

\- Vous prenez ça avec légèreté ?

\- En effet, confirma-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous avez tort.

La voix sombre et féroce de son tortionnaire lui fit ravaler son courage. Les seuls moments où il avait utilisé ce ton avait été suivi d'heures de calvaires.

\- Vous croyez que je n'ai pas le cran de mourir pour mon pays ?

\- Je pense que si. Mais personne ne reste insensible à la torture indéfiniment.

\- Une chance pour moi que l'indéfiniment ne se résume qu'à quatre jours.

L'agent Blye s'étonna de sa répartie. Elle était épuisée, meurtrie, sans défense mais elle trouvait malgré tout la force de lui répondre.

\- Quatre jours peuvent paraître très longs quand on sait comment utiliser son temps.

Elle devait l'admettre. Intérieurement, elle était effrayée.

\- Si vous saviez comment l'utiliser, vous auriez eu vos informations depuis longtemps.

\- J'avais espéré les obtenir sans trop vous abîmer. Croyez le ou non, mais je n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens.

Un rire railleur s'échappa des lèvres de Kensi.

\- Allez dire ça aux personnes qui ont ingéré et expérimenté votre drogue. Certaines en sont mortes !

\- Comme ce marine qui vous a mis sur ma piste, je suis au courant, balaya-t-il l'air de la main, agacé.

\- Ecoutez, si vous faites cette transaction, ce n'est plus un seul homme qui va mourir, mais plusieurs milliers.

Il fondit sur le corps allongé et attaché de la jeune femme, tel un aigle sur sa proie, lui écrasant profondément les épaules dans le fauteuil.

\- Cette drogue m'a coûté une petite fortune que je compte bien rentabiliser. Je me fiche des effets secondaires et de ce qu'elle provoquera une fois sur le marché, c'est clair ?

La respiration de Kensi manqua un souffle. Les traits durs de son bourreau l'impressionnaient autant que sa carrure.

\- Je n'aime pas faire souffrir les gens est donc un mensonge, réussit-elle à articuler.

La pression sur ses épaules diminua.

\- Non. Je ne force pas les personnes à acheter et à consommer ma drogue.

\- Vous avez pensé aux deuils des familles qui vont perdre quelqu'un de proche. Vous allez tuer des maris, des pères, des mères de familles, des fils. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour devenir riche ?

Il la relâcha avant de se diriger vers une armoire et d'en sortir une seringue.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que j'avais une morale.

Les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent de peur. Le corps contracté et les yeux fous, elle le regarda avancer doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Vu votre attitude, vous le savez. Maintenant, voilà le marché. Vous me dîtes quelle est la taupe et je vous laisse tranquille. Attention, je ne dis pas que je vous relâcherai mais je vous promets de ne plus vous faire de mal. Ou alors, vous continuez à vous murer dans le silence et je vous injecte un petit cocktail de ma nouvelle drogue. Rassurez-vous, je l'ai légèrement dilué pour qu'elle ne vous tue pas. En revanche, j'ignore les conséquences après plusieurs injections.

Il fit une pause et observa le visage confus de sa captive. Pour la première fois en deux semaines, il obtenait enfin du doute dans son regard.

\- Alors, que choisissez-vous ?

* * *

 **Résumé : Une nouvelle drogue provoque la mort d'un marine. L'équipe doit mener l'enquête avant qu'elle ne tue d'autres personnes. Sam et Callen infiltrent donc le groupe tandis que Deeks et Kensi assurent les arrières...**


	3. Psychose

**Troisième choix, fiction qui sera plus torturée émotionnellement et moins basée sur une enquête.**

* * *

\- Kensi, souffla la voix exaspérée d'un homme, je vous promets que si vous arrêter de bouger, vous ne sentirez rien et ce sera rapide.

La jeune agent l'étudia de son regard le plus assassin. Cheveux mi-longs châtains, yeux gris, svelte. Il était terriblement craquant. Cependant, la vue de l'aiguille qu'il tenait dans sa main droite retenait toute son attention et ne la mettait pas en confiance. Et pour cause, la dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait avant de se réveiller dans cette rue déserte, c'était d'une douleur massacrante à l'arrière de son crâne

\- Écoutez, porta-t-elle sa main gauche au niveau de sa tête afin de se masser légèrement le front, jusqu'à ce que mes collègues arrivent, vous ne me ferez rien.

\- C'est juste un analgésique. Pour vous soulager.

Un analgésique ? C'est vrai qu'elle ne serait pas contre. La sensation de martèlement continuelle lui donnait de sérieux vertiges même si elle essayait au mieux de les cacher. Mais cet homme faisait parti des suspects et elle se devait d'être prudente. Après tout, c'était la première personne qu'elle avait vu à son réveil. Qu'est-ce qui lui affirmait que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait mise à terre ?

\- Laissez-moi au moins examiner vos pupilles, avança-t-il les mains dans sa direction.

\- Gardez vos distances, s'il vous plait, leva-t-elle un bras pour l'arrêter dans son élan.

\- Je veux juste vous aider.

\- Vous en aurez l'occasion tout à l'heure.

Un vertige plus important et surtout plus brutal s'empara d'elle. Immédiatement, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle inspira par le nez tout en soufflant doucement par la bouche pour essayer de diminuer la douleur.

\- Vous avez subit un grave choc…

 _Sérieux ?_ ironisa-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Vous devriez vous allonger, lui conseilla-t-il.

Elle y avait pensé. Mais s'était finalement ravisée n'ayant pas confiance en l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous avec une blouse blanche ? L'ignora-t-elle.

\- Je suis médecin. Il est normal que je porte une blouse blanche, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Et vous la portez toujours quand vous vous promenez ?

Il esquissa un fin sourire.

\- Non. Mais quand je vous ai vu par terre, je l'ai enfilé… D'habitude, cela met en confiance les gens.

Un nouveau vertige la prit. Instinctivement, elle se crispa tout en répétant les mêmes actions que précédemment.

\- Vous devriez vraiment vous allonger.

\- Ca va aller, souffla-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes aussi pâle que ma blouse.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle le dévisagea. Il paraissait vraiment inquiet sur son sort. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui faire confiance.

\- Vous vous trimballez toujours avec votre sacoche ?

\- Oui. On ne sait jamais. Un incident peut vite arriver. Vous en êtes la preuve. Mais encore faudrait-il que vous me laissiez faire mon travail.

La respiration de la jeune femme s'intensifia. Ce tambourinement était vraiment insupportable.

\- J'attends… plissa-t-elle des yeux de douleur. J'attends, mes collègues.

\- Les avez-vous appelés ?

\- Qui ?

\- Vos collègues. C'est la deuxième fois que vous me dites qu'ils vont arriver. Mais depuis que je vous ai trouvé inconsciente, vous n'avez passé aucun coup de fil.

Kensi marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle ne se rappelait pas ce qu'elle avait fait avant que quelqu'un ne l'assomme. Mais en toute logique, elle avait dû le faire.

\- Oui. Enfin je crois.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils auraient dû être là depuis le temps ?

Une lueur de panique passa dans le regard de la jeune femme. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir sortie son portable. En réalité, elle ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette ruelle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Sans doute, s'étrangla-t-elle.

L'angoisse commençait doucement à la gagner. Si elle les avait prévenu qu'elle sentait un danger, ils auraient dû être là dans les minutes –voir les secondes- suivantes. Elle ne serait jamais partie en mission sans qu'un des gars ne soit derrière elle.

\- Vous voulez mon portable ? Lui proposa-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je n'ai pas le mien ?

\- Si. Mais il ne nous sera d'aucune utilité, lui montra-t-il les pièces éparpillées sur le sol.

Adossée contre un mur, la jeune femme se prit la tête entre ses mains. La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir posément.

\- Laissez-moi vous donner l'analgésique, insista-t-il de manière rassurante.

\- Non.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. A la place, il lui tendit son portable.

\- Appelez vos collègues. Vous avez besoin de soin et plus vite ils seront là, plus vite vous les obtiendrez.

Hésitante, Kensi le prit. Elle étudia longuement l'écran mais ses doigts restèrent crispés autour.

\- Vous voulez que je vous tape le numéro ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Ses yeux obstinément fixés sur le petit écran noir.

\- Kensi ?

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Lâcha-t-elle sans détourner son regard.

\- Votre plaque. Elle se trouvait dans votre sac.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un calepin à l'intérieur ?

\- Pourqu… Oh, comprit-il. Attendez, je regarde.

A mesure que les minutes défilaient, l'estomac de l'agent fédéral ne cessait de se nouer atrocement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier les numéros de ses partenaires ?

\- Il n'y en a pas, lui apprit-il. Comment s'appellent-ils ? Je pourrais peut-être faire une recherche avec leur dossier médical en appelant l'hôpital.

Un silence inquiétant s'échappa des lèvres de l'Agent Blye. Toujours tête baissée, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe d'agitation et de crainte.

\- Kensi. Regardez-moi.

La voix autoritaire de l'homme fit lever les yeux à la brune. Il put aussitôt voir que ces derniers étaient rougis et que des larmes menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Cependant, il se devait de confirmer son hypothèse.

\- Quels sont les noms de vos collègues ?

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. L'affolement put se lire sur son visage maintenant inondé. Perdue et désorientée, elle parla dans un murmure.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

* * *

 **Résumé : Au cours d'une enquête, Kensi reçoit un violent choc au niveau de la tête la rendant partiellement amnésique.**


End file.
